<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making it our home by msperfectsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023030">Making it our home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep'>msperfectsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Keepers Trilogy-Lian Tanner, The Museum of Thieves-Lian Tanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Like, There are no fics for this series, and actually really adult for a children's book, and child slavery, and plague, how was this approved to be in the children's section, there's war, this series is so underrated, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the years, the Museum of Dunt had gained and lost members as naturally as the seasons came. But with a rising threat in Jewel on the horizon, the Museum would have to house two new Keepers to insure its survival.</p><p>This is their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making it our home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1- A Cautionary Tale<br/><br/><br/>The summer heat drifted in through the open bedroom window, seeping through the atmosphere with its heavy moisture from the levies. The night was still, the only noise coming from the gentle breeze and the lapping of water far away. </p><p> </p><p>That, and the sound of a young boy being restless. </p><p> </p><p>He was only ten, much too young to have his silver guard chain removed, but as the glittering, silvery moon crept across the sky at an even pace, his mind was too tempted by the soon to be felt freedom to consider such frivolous things such as age. No matter what, he would be free. And he would be free tonight. </p><p> </p><p>He could no longer stand the feeling of the cuff of the guard chain being snapped around his wrist, nor could he ignore the possibilities that lay outside of Jewel. People always talked of the slave traders and the plagues outside of Jewel, like it was the only safe place left, but was that the truth?</p><p> </p><p>Only he would be able to find out the answer to his own question.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was living a life of restriction, a life of constant observation, a life of discipline, when he could run and scratch up his knees and have sand castle building contests. When he could wander as far as his feet would take him, and when he could lay in a bed without having his wrist secured to the frame. Things he'd only heard of in stories meant to warn of the dangers of the past. Things that sounded so fun... so real.</p><p><br/><br/>So free. </p><p> </p><p>So what if he was running away from Bonnie and Ma and Pa? They were happy with this life. And it'd be better if they were all happy, right? </p><p><br/><br/>It would, definitely. He could be free, they would be happy, and when he was of an age where Jewel couldn't legally chain him anyways, he'd return, arms filled with treasures and mind filled with stories to keep Bonnie up late past the sunset. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, soaking in the warm, humid air. The scent of seawater. The sound of lapping water.</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye Jewel, see you never.</p><p><br/><br/>-0-<br/><br/></p><p>Toadspit found out that the idea of escape was harder than the act fairly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The effort put into breaking open his chain was laughably minimal, especially after days of practicing nightly. He'd already unlocked it a few times before, starting less than a week ago when he slipped a bobby pin he'd stolen from Charity and worked on the silver guard chain lock until it popped open with a satisfying, tinny click. </p><p> </p><p>Then came the matter of securing the basic supplies needed for his survival, which had been his main reason for delaying his escape until now. Coming up with extra food, especially things that were less likely to perish than fruits and bread, was a bit tricky, but once he'd located the snack pantry at Bonnie's daycare, that worry vanished as well. <br/><br/></p><p>So now, all he needed was to grab it all. He took his largest clothing item, a large winter coat that reached to his knees, and shoved the stash of food, water, clothes, and borrowed money from his parents into the center before bundling it up into a secure, puffed ball, which he shoved in a backpack. No need for anything to risk getting wet if the backpack managed to get caught in the rain. </p><p> </p><p>After a quick zip-up and glance around the room, Toadspit leapt out of the window, scurried down the wall using the spaces in between bricks for footing, and ran off into the night, bare feet hammering against the street in joyful, euphoric glee. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Author's Note:<br/><br/>Hello! One, if you even know this series, huge respect. I discovered it as an audiobook at my local library when I was 8 or so and nearly a decade later, I still love it. If you wanna chat about it at all, or even RP, I'm Fluff#0929 on discord. <br/><br/>Anyways! This is a super, super short chapter but its late and I didn't know if A03 was going to cooperate tonight. I will be updating shortly.<br/><br/>Thank you for reading, and please review! Every review brings a smile to my face.<br/><br/>Msperfectsheep.<br/><br/><br/>Edited 12/23/2020 to add a few things, mainly to second half &lt;3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>